


The Beginning of The End

by AmeliaBaggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaBaggins/pseuds/AmeliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have been expecting it, after all she had aided in Sherlock's escape.  It certainly didn't help matters that she had once dated the man now pacing in front of her.  "You know Molly, you surprise me." He stated a long moment after he had been studying her for a long time.  Molly said nothing, surely by now they were aware of her over due absence.  They being Sherlock and Watson, she was certain Lestrade would inform them once her absence grew over long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of The End

She should have been expecting it, after all she had aided in Sherlock's escape.  It certainly didn't help matters that she had once dated the man now pacing in front of her.  "You know Molly, you surprise me." He stated a long moment after he had been studying her for a long time.  Molly said nothing, surely by now they were aware of her over due absence.  They being Sherlock and Watson, she was certain Lestrade would inform them once her absence grew over long.  "I never would have suspected that someone as annoying as you would be the one who would help the great Sherlock Holmes." He said as he crouched down in front of her chair.  Molly avoided looking at him directly, his eyes were shining brilliantly just another sign of his madness.  "However he won't be able to save you...in the end it'll just be you and me." He said lifting his hand and tracing her cheekbone.  She turned her head away, not wanting his hand on her.  Moriaty smiled at her before he back handed her hard enough to make Molly's head spin.  The force of it caused her to almost topple however the strong cords that held her to the chair also managed to keep her in place.  She could feel blood trickle down her face, no doubt from the ring he wore on his right hand.  She glared up at him defiantly, "Sherlock is going to destroy you." She said confidantly, refusing to show Moriaty any sign of weakness. Moriaty's eyes flashed darkly, "We'll see...I think he'll love to have another reuinion with me.  Our last one was quite fun...of course you had to spoil the game" He said, his cheery sounding tone darkening in mere seconds.  He stood up abrubtly, "In the mean time, I think I'll enjoy your company....just like old times." He added with a wide grin before he spun out of the room.  
\--  
Sherlock was pacing in his room, "And you think her disappearence is connected to Moriaty's return?" He asked, directing the question to Lestrade.  His hair was more of a mess then usual, a sure sign he had been running a hand through it.  His eyes a piercing light blue were now staring intently at Lestrade.  "That's just it Sherlock, I don't know what to think.  She's been missing for two days....and judging from her front room it seems like there was a struggle. She didn't go quietly at the very least." He added as an after thought.  Lestrade's own expression tight and worn as if he hadn't slept in a few days.  Also in the room was John Watson, at the moment he was being quiet but it was quite apparent that he was just as interested in this conversation.  Sherlock paused in the middle of the room, "Of course there was, Molly is a fighter.  She's a lot stronger then most give her credit for." He said, his tone a mixture of pride and anger.  The anger of course being directed at the one who had taken Molly.  He sighed and ran his hand through his mop of curly dark hair and frowned at no one in particular.  "I need to see the room, investigate and draw my own conclusions.  If Moriaty did take her then he would have left something behind, in which case we'll need to prepare." He said, his fingers moving as he reached to pick up his coat and scarf from off their proper places.  "And if it is Moriaty?  What are you going to do?  Fake your death again?" This was all asked by the third member of the group who had thus far remained silent.  Sherlock's eyes flicked towards him as he pulled on his coat and scarf, but didn't say anything.  Taking this as a cue to continue Watson did so, "Sooner or later, one of you is going to die for real Sherlock.  I lost you once....we all did, if you are going to confront him...you won't do it alone." The words were said firmly but Sherlock took them for what they were and nodded.  "Now then Inspector, lets take a look at the crime scene shall we?" Sherlock asked as he started to lead the way out of the flat.   
\--  
She was on the ground, she had been untied to use the loo earlier on and now she was lying down.  She wasn't sure where she was....all she knew was that it was dirty.  Which could describe half of London, she sighed angrily...what would Sherlock do?  he would find out as much as possible about his current whereabouts and figure out a plan...con she wasn't as smart as him.  As such, she would have to go about this in a round a bout way.  She wasn't entirely sure what that would entail exactly but she was bound and determined.  She struggled to sit up, the bonds on her hands had been tied so tightly, she could feel the circulation stop.  Biting her lip, she forced down the pain and willed herself to sit up, her head spinning as she did so.  She spotted a camera up in the corner, trained on her....so wherever Moriaty was he was keeping an eye on her.  That thought disquieted her and she forced down a wave of panic.  Leaning against the wall, she focused on the plasticuffs that held her wrists together.  "Well....you've certainly gotten yourself into a mess." She muttered under her breath after a moment.  She brought her legs up and tried to rub some circulation back into her legs as they had been tied together as well.  She felt like some bird all trussed up and waiting for the slaughter.  She wasn't going to go easily....if she had her way she would fight back she just needed a plan.  
\--  
Upon entering Molly's flat, Sherlock immediately got to work and surveyed the place where Molly must have been taken.  His eyes took in her purse that had its contents scattered on the floor.  One of the lamps had fallen off its place and shattered.  Sherlock bent down next to it and frowned as he spotted a strand of hair that had caught on one of the pieces.  His hand moved and he took a pair of tweezers from his pocket to delicatly remove the strand.  Finished, he stood up and and held it out to Lestrade who had opened an evidence bag.  "You were right about the struggle." Lestrade said, his eyes taking in the scene.  One of the tables had been overturned, Sherlock didn't say anything as he studied the area with growing intensity as if he was seeing the scene playing in front of him.  He sighed out before looking at Watson, "Notice anything out of place?" He asked.  Watson had surveyed the area briefly and at the question shrugged.  "Well its odd...the chair is over turned but its farther away from the purse and the broken lamp." He said eventually.  Sherlock nodded, "Precisely...the only question remains is why that chair?  The struggle clearly took place near the door.  It could have been overturned by one of the men who took her but no Moriaty is too clean for that kind of incompetence.  The struggle could have been brought to this point, but there is no other sign of a scuffle.  Which brings me to conclude that that piece of furniture was over turned for a reason." Sherlock said in crisp tones.  Watson blinked in amazement at Sherlock's deduction before he made his way to the chair.  "There's just a chess piece here." He said eventually.  Sherlock seemed to radiate with energy and surged forward, making his way to the over turned chair.  Once there, he crouched and studied the piece with a curious expression.  "And the plot thickens." He muttered as he sat back on his heels.  "Any idea what it means?" Watson asked slowly.  The old wooden queen chess piece rested there but Sherlock couldn't fathom the reason for it.  "At the moment....none." Sherlock admitted, he had an idea of what it meant but he dreaded the outcome.  
\--  
Molly must have fallen asleep for when she woke up, she was face to face with Moriaty.  She scrambled back and hit her head against the wall hard enough to make the bruise on her head ache once again.  Her eyes filled with tears from the pain but she didn't let them fall.  "You really aren't the Molly I remember." Moriaty said, sounding impressed despite himself.  "I bet Sherlock loves keeping you around, you are full of surprises." He said before he stood up, "I think I'll let you in on a little secret if you tell me one." He said as he clapped his hands and smiled widely down at her.  Molly had a feeling, the secret he wanted was the one that had ensured Sherlock's safety.  "Are you game?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  Molly shook her head, "Any secret that isn't mine to share I won't." She said simply.  Moriaty frowned, "You're no fun." He said with a pout on his face before he studied her.  "I think your current prison isn't good enough....I think I can make it better." He said before he stepped close to her and held up a syringe that had been hidden in his hand.  "Lets liven things up shall we?" He asked before he stuck the needle in her neck.  Molly stiffened as she felt something enter her system and stared up at him with her mouth falling open.  Sudden dullness entered her brain, she could still see him but it was as if every sense had been reduced.  Moriaty took the needle out with a smug smile, "Strong isn't it?" He asked as he stared down at the now empty syringe.  "W...wha....?" Molly was struggling to form a sentance but whatever he had given her only made it harder for her to think.  Moriaty chuckled, "Lets just say its something I'm working on." He said before he leaned over her and picked her up.  "Time for you to get a change of scene." He said as he dragged her out of the room.  


End file.
